The Queen of Norsunder
by Mia21
Summary: What begins as a border skirmish quickly spins out of control and Mel is kidnapped. What will happen to her, and what will Danric do to get her back?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** All characters, with the exception of Queen Alani and her half-brother Alton, belong to Sherwood Smith.

'_What have I gotten myself into this time?' _Queen Meliara of Remalna thought as she surveyed the Norsundrian troops lining up across the battlefield.

Beside her, her husband, King Vidanric of Remalna, narrowed his eyes and frowned slightly as he realized just how many there were. He turned on his mount to quietly ask Captain Julian over his shoulder, "I thought you said there were only to be 3,000, perhaps less?"

Captain Julian, worried and slightly flustered himself, answered, "3,000 was our count Your Highness; I watched them come across the border myself."

Meliara only half listened to this exchange. Mostly she was recounting how exactly she had gotten here.

It had all started when the Norsundrians had attacked Remalna's Northern border. Vidanric had soldiers stationed there, but after three days an urgent plea for help had arrived at Palace Athanarel. Vidanric had immediately begun making preparations to leave that very afternoon.

As the two shared a hasty lunch, Mel had surprised him by saying, "I wish to go to."

Resting his chin lightly on his folded hands, Vidanric had studied her across the table without saying a word.

Feeling forced to plead her case, Mel said, "You know I hate being left here when you go to settle border disputes, Danric. Elestra is nearly a year old, she'll be alright for a week or so, and Alaraec won't be back from Tlanth for another month. Besides, you always said I could come along some time, and this seems just as good as any."

"Alright then, Mel." Danric answered with only a sigh.

When the couple had arrived with reinforcements, they met almost immediately with Captain Julian Fraanis who explained that a Norsundrian army had crossed the border and was marching this way. They would be upon them the next day. He and his hand picked men had gone to scout the army, and they had reported that there were only around 3,000, but that they would need help. That's when he had sent the rider to Athanarel.

Danric and Mel officially took charge after that, sending other riders to gather up the surrounding army and to bring more riding wings from the nearby counties. After they had arrived, it was just a matter of readying oneself, and then waiting, which is often the hardest part.

The following morning had dawned clear and bright, a nice day for bad happenings. The army had assembled, waiting once more as Danric, Mel, and Captain Julian had ridden out to a bluff to watch the Norsundrians advance. And that's where Mel found herself now, only they were in trouble because there were far more Norsundrians than the reported 3,000.

She tuned back into the conversation beside her just in time to hear the Captain ask,

"What shall we do then sire?"

"Exactly what we came here to do, my friend," Danric answered, "but I'm sure a prayer or two wouldn't hurt."


	2. Captured!

**Disclaimer:** All characters, with the exception of Captain Julian Fraanis, Queen Alani and her half-brother Alton, belong to Sherwood Smith.

**To Mrs. Dom Masbolle: Yes, Mel is a mage and is planning to help them, but you will see that in the battle everything happens so fast that she doesn't have time to cast any spells. And more fluff will come, I promise!**

* * *

As Captain Julian, Danric, and Mel road back to their waiting army, Mel felt as if time slowed. It seemed to her that getting everyone into proper formation took hours. And the ride down the hill to the actual field of battle appeared endless.

As the two armies assembled on the field time resumed its normal pace for Mel. She was doing her best to breathe when Danric noticed her anxiety.

"Darling, are you alright?"

Mel didn't trust herself to speak, so she just nodded. But Danric knew her far to well.

"You're worried about using your magic in battle?"

She sighed. "A little."

He smiled encouragingly saying, "You'll do fine."

She smiled back and their eyes locked for a moment. They said nothing, but each knew by heart the look in the other's eyes.

In but a few short minutes some signal that Mel didn't catch was given. As the two armies sped towards one another, time changed once again for Mel and she felt that everything was happening at once.

The armies clashed at full speed and Mel was at once occupied as several warriors tried their best to kill her. But three years with one of the best swordsman in the world as her teacher had paid off, and Mel had no trouble defending herself. As she wheeled her mount around, out of the corner of her eye she saw arrows fly.

Turning again to face Danric's direction she yelled, "Bows! Danric, they're using bows!"

He nodded and forced his way towards her, calling orders in a voice any field general would envy. In response, his warriors brought up their shields as another volley of arrows flew into their ranks.

But even with the arrows raining down on them, and with less numbers, it soon became clear that the Remalnans were gaining ground.

Hard as Danric might try though, he could not reach Mel's side and he soon realized that Mel was being drawn purposefully away from him and towards the outer edge of the battle. As the Norsundrians slowly retreated, Danric followed her, and saw that the Norsundrian soldiers hurriedly blocked his way. He knew suddenly that they wanted him and Mel separated.

"Mel!?" he yelled as he fought through the soldiers blocking his path.

She turned to look at him and saw that he was simultaneously fighting off two soldiers and throwing frantic looks in her direction.

Just then, something crashed into the back of her skull. The last thing she heard before darkness took her was Danric's desperate call of "Meliara!"

* * *

For most of her three-day trip across Norsunder, Mel was unconscious. She knew only that she traveled with many soldiers, and that she hurt, and then she welcomed her descent back into the quiet darkness.

On the fourth day Mel awoke slung across the back of her horse. Not only did she feel like a sack of flour, but every muscle in her body hurt and she had a headache the size of Athanarel. Looking around she realized that she and the soldiers were in some sort of courtyard.

Trying to use her magic to ease the ache in her head so she could better concentrate, Mel found herself weak and gasping. That's when she realized she was wearing shackles on her hands and feet, but they had some sort of magic in them that was meant to bind the wearer's powers. So they knew she was a mage. _'Damn it!'_ Mel cursed before someone touched two fingers to the back of her neck and she once again dropped into a black void.

Mel came to in a small wooden building. She still had the shackles on, but only a dim reminder of her headache lingered. She had little time to orient herself before she heard voices and the clank of a key ring. The door swung open and two men stared down at her. A woman's icy voice asked, "Well, is she awake?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

'_Your Highness?' _Mel thought.

Just then a woman with long white hair and ice blue eyes that matched her voice slowly stepped in. The two soldiers quickly moved to flank the door as the woman surveyed Mel.

"Welcome to my country, Queen Meliara," the woman said with a mock curtsy. "I am Alani, Queen of Norsunder. I trust your journey was pleasant?"

Rather than respond to the insult, Mel asked, "Why am I here?"

"Why?" Queen Alani asked incredulously. "For one of the oldest reasons, my dear. You see, we are a poor country, and who better to ransom than a Queen?"

"Who indeed?" Mel muttered, then taking a deep breath she said, "Remalna doesn't negotiate with hostile nations. You'll get no ransom."

But Queen Alani only tittered, then said, "Oh yes we will. Because either we get the ransom, or you die, and your precious king would never let that happen would he?"

Before Mel could think of a retort she was gone, and the door closed and locked once more.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading everyone! And please review to tell me what you think, and give me any suggestions. Everything is appreciated, I promise!**

**Next chapter we join Danric to see what he was up to while Mel was being hauled across a country. **

**See you there, Mia21**


	3. The waiting game and messengers

**Disclaimer:**I own none of the characters except Captain Julian, Queen Alani, and Alton

Thanks to all of my reviewers!!

* * *

Hard as Danric might try though, he could not reach Mel's side and he soon realized that Mel was being drawn purposefully away from him and towards the outer edge of the battle. As the Norsundrians slowly retreated, Danric followed her, and saw that the Norsundrian soldiers hurriedly blocked his way. He knew suddenly that they wanted he and Mel separated.

"Mel!?" he yelled as he fought through the soldiers blocking his path.

Two more came forward to engage him as Mel looked up. Furious now, Danric unhorsed one and ran the other through. Moving forward he saw a Norsundrian bringing the flat of his sword down on Mel's head.

"Meliara!" Danric yelled desperately, but he knew it was too late. Already Mel had been drawn onto the warrior's horse and was being speedily taken into the cover of trees and towards the border.

Danric started to follow, when a voice rang out loudly.

"No Sire!"

Looking over his shoulder, Danric saw it was Captain Julian who had spoken.

"What?" Danric snapped, still angry.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but we haven't the man power to follow them across the border, not even to retrieve the Queen."

Danric looked at the trees where Mel had disappeared and then back at the Captain. His heart told him to go after her, but his military training told him that Captain Julian was right.

Sighing, Danric turned his grey back around and began issuing orders.

_**Later that night**_

Vidanric sat in his tent, picking at his dinner. He wasn't hungry, he only had thoughts for Mel, but he knew that he should eat something. Just then a cough outside the tent flap made him look up.

"Come in, Captain."

Captain Julian entered and bowed

"The soldiers have finished burying the dead, Sire."

"Good. Duty requires me to return to Athanarel in the morning, and many of the ridings shall accompany me. The soldiers originally stationed here will remain, and the ridings from the neighboring counties will return there."

"What will you do when you return home?"

"Well," Danric paused, trying to order his thoughts. He should have anticipated this question. "If the Norsundrians had wished harm to Meliara they need not have taken her prisoner. I believe instead that they wish to ransom her. But since Norsunder is holding many of the cards at this moment, I will return to Athanarel and play the 'waiting game'."

The Captain's brow furrowed with confusion. "The 'waiting game', Sire?"

Danric smiled slightly at his use of his father's term. "That is, I will wait for them to make the first move."

"Ah, very well then."

"Good night, Julian."

"Good night."

* * *

"You sent for me, Your Highness?"

Queen Alani smiled as the man approached her throne. Devon was her favorite long-distance messenger. He had never yet failed to deliver one of her dispatches, and now she had a special job for him.

"Yes, I did. I want you and two others to travel through Remalna, to their capital, Remalna-city. You must go to their palace, Athanarel, and deliver my ransom demand to their king. Do you understand?"

"Yes, My Lady," Devon said with a bow and a wink, "your wish is my command."

* * *

**I know, it's short. I'm very sorry. I was going to add more, but I need to keep the next chapter seperate. Please forgive me!**

**Anyway, the next chapter we'll meet an old friend, and learn some interesting stuff about Norsunder and Queen Alani. Then in five and six we'll get into the dangerous plot stuff. Hope you're enjoying!**

**Mia21**


	4. Ransom, answer, and consequence

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to Sherwood Smith except for unrecognizable characters which belong to me.

Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it took me this long to put up this chapter, but, as compensation, it's longer than the others. Enjoy!

* * *

Princess Elestra Renselaeus sat frowning over her cup of listerblossom tea at the dark circles under her son's eyes. From all other outward appearances he looked calm and poised, but Elestra was a mother and she knew her son. She knew that he was desperate with worry over Meliara's abduction, knew that he wasn't sleeping because of it, exhausting himself with trying to run a kingdom, be a father to his two children, hide his anxiety while awaiting a ransom demand, and trying to convince his family and friends that he was fine.

Of course, no one believed that he was fine, least of all his parents. They were upset and worried about Mel; they couldn't imagine how their son was feeling. So Alaerec and Elestra had come down from Renselaeus to help run the kingdom and take some of the pressure off their son.

Dropping her eyes down to the table, Elestra sighed. He wasn't eating either.

"Vidanric, darling, are you going to eat something or just keep pushing your food around your plate?"

Setting his fork down slowly, Danric met his mother's eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just - "

But Elestra would never find out just what her son was. At that moment a palace runner came bursting in.

"Your Highness, three messengers just arrived with a ransom demand from Queen Alani of Norsunder."

"Have them shown into the throne room and told that I will be with them shortly."

The runner bowed, and then rushed back out to do his king's bidding.

Several minutes later, Alaerec and Elestra followed their son out of the royal wing and down the halls to the throne room, letting him take the lead, present only for moral support.

Danric didn't bother kneeling on a cushion; instead he stood semi-patiently as the three men bowed. One came forward then, and presented him with the letter he had been both anticipating and dreading. He broke the formal Norsundrian seal and read the contents of the letter quickly. When he had finished it he took deep breaths, trying his best to retain his last ounces of calm. He read the contents a second time, making sure he had not mis-read anything, but still the demand was quite clear and his hands shook with both anger and terror.

The three messengers waited, rather smugly, to receive an answer to take back to their Queen. They did not expect this tall, blonde King to crush their Queen's letter and throw it across the room.

"My answer is no." That's all Danric said before storming out of the throne room. Alaerec and Elestra exchanged a look, and then proceeded with orders for a scribe to be called and the men to be removed to a waiting room while things were handled.

After this was done and the three messengers absent, the prince summoned Danric who reluctantly came back, followed closely by a young man.

"Alright Vidanric, what on earth is going on? I've never seen you like this before."

"You must forgive me, Father, but Queen Alani's ransom demand is simply unfeasible."

"Then your answer is still no?"

"Yes."

"But what will become of Meliara?" The princess interjected, worry for her 'daughter' fighting with worry that her son had lost his mind.

"I'll simply have to step up my plan," Danric replied, gesturing to the young man who had followed him in. "Tavion, can the chain be ready to send a message tonight?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, but I thought-"

"Matters have, regrettably, been altered and we must make contact with Mel as soon as possible."

"We'll be ready when you are, Sire."

"Good."

The young man hurried from the room to do as he had been instructed, as Danric turned to face very confused parents. Vidanric smiled for the first time in two weeks.

"Come with me, I'll explain everything."

**

* * *

**

**Later that night, Norsunder**

Mel was awoken form her sleep to voices outside her prison. Both she recognized, one as her guard and the other, _'It can't be' _Mel thought as she sat up. Just then the door was opened and there stood Azmus in the doorway.

"Good evening, My Queen." He whispered, before moving inside the hut and sitting down beside her.

Mel opened her mouth to ask what he was doing there, but before she could say anything he held up his hand.

"I must be quick, My Lady. I bring a message from His Highness, your husband."

"You do?" Mel could barely contain her joy and excitement.

"Yes. His message is this; he wants you to know that he has been very busy these past two weeks. Rescue plans are in motion, though everything is not yet ready so you must endure a while longer. Oh, and he loves you and misses you desperately."

Mel smiled at the last bit, and then frowned as Azmus's words sank in.

"Rescue? What about the ransom?"

"His Highness received a ransom demand but had to deny Queen Alani's demand. Which is why His Highness cautions you to be careful, she will be angry."

"Deny her demand?" Mel asked, still confused.

"Yes. You see, she asked for the one thing His Highness can not give her, even for you. He thought you would understand though."

With sudden blinding clarity, the truth hit her hard. Mel closed her eyes and whispered one word. "The colorwoods."

"Yes. And now I must go. Do you wish me to send a message back to him?"

"Only that I love him, and that I do understand."

"Very well," Azmus stood and bowed, then slipped out the door whispering, "Fair thee well, My Lady."

* * *

Four mornings later Mel was awoken by a great racket, once again outside her prison. This time when the door was opened she was faced with two burly men at arms. They hauled her from her prison into the palace and down towards the dungeons. Mel had a nasty flash of the dungeon at Chovilun fortress and her near torture. But the room she was taken into had only chairs in it, two of the three already occupied. The two guards set her on the third one, and then moved back outside, presumably to guard the door.

Turning, Mel realized she was facing Queen Alani and another robust guard.

With a smile like ice, Queen Alani held up a letter for Mel to see.

"Do you have any idea what this is?"

Mel inspected the document carefully, noting the Remalnan royal seal, and her husband's flowing signature.

"Well?"

"I would presume," Mel chose her words carefully, "that it is my husband's rejoinder to your ransom letter, Your Highness."

"You would be correct. Do you know what it says?"

Mel could think of several sardonic comments, but she knew the question was rhetorical and so said nothing.

"Shortly, it says 'no'."

"Oh."

"Now, unless you have somehow been in contact with your husband, why would he say no? And why would he state that he knows you would agree with his decision, even though you are in peril?"

"Well, what did you ask for?"

"I asked that we be given a pre-set number of your 'colorwoods' in exchange for your life."

Again, Mel chose her words carefully. "With all do respect, Your Highness, King Vidanric is the love of my life and we know everything about one another, including our views on our countries resources, especially when it concerns our colorwoods."

"Then is he correct in stating that you would agree with him?"

"He is."

"I see." Suddenly the Queen's face was a mask of ice and Mel knew she had not answered the way Queen Alani was expecting. "Well, Meliara, we have a rule here in Norsunder. Only upper society members are allowed long hair."

The words were hardly out of the Queen's mouth when Mel realized that manacles had appeared around her wrists, binding them to her chair, and that the guard was now standing behind her. Mel heard the ring as a blade slid out of its sheath, and she panicked, trying to use her magic. Once again the effort left her weak and gasping. She felt a hand gather her hair. "No!" she cried, but already she could feel the sawing of the blade; then it was done. The guards came back in and dragged her back to her prison. She was roughly thrown inside, but she waited until she heard the door slam and the lock click before she burst into tears.

* * *

Sorry to end on such a sad note. Poor Mel. For those who are wondering, the chain is a chain of mages placed in strategic locations that they can quickly pass along messages to Azmus who delivers them to Mel, and vice-versa. Next chapter will be another long one, and there will be a lot of action. Please review! Mia21


	5. Forsaken?

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to Sherwood Smith except for unrecognizable characters which belong to me. Also, my idea for this chapter stems from Eloise Jarvis McGraw, so no suing.

Thanks for all of the great comments and reviews. With no more stalling, here's chapter 5! Hope everyone enjoys!!

* * *

Mel was grateful that there were no mirrors in her prison; she had no wish to see herself with her now shoulder length hair. But she was not grateful for the night, its overwhelming darkness brought dreams of her mother. Mel supposed it was because she had always felt connected to her mother through her hair, and suddenly that connection was gone.

Mel was left alone for four miserable days, receiving only prison rations. She wondered what Danric was doing, if he had given up on her yet. She hoped not.

On the fourth night Mel's increasingly depressing thoughts were interrupted by the lock on the door opening. She stood up as Azmus once again appeared before her, this time accompanied by another.

"My Lady, I'd like to present Lord Alton." Azmus said without any delay. "Lord Alton, Queen Meliara of Remalna."

The man called Lord Alton bowed to Mel, then said,

"I have very little time, Queen Meliara, and much to say, so I must explain quickly and ask you to excuse my rudeness. Queen Alani is my half-sister. It was decreed by my father that I rule the kingdom after him, but I was young and so was forced into seclusion and Alani took the throne. For some time my followers and I have been trying to remove her from her position, for, as you well know, Alani is cold and cruel.

It was your husband who approached some of my men about a possible alliance; Remalna's aide in my ascension in exchange for you. I was only too happy to agree. The confrontation and subsequent switch of monarchs is to happen in the next couple of days, but Vidanric," Mel made a note that Lord Alton used no title in referring to Danric, and hoped that meant Danric trusted him, "thought it prudent that we explain the situation to you.

And now I must leave. Alani knows her country is restless and has heard rumor of my gathering strength."

Alton, with another bow, turned and slipped out the door, but paused to wait, for Azmus Mel assumed.

"Take courage My Lady, your rescue is at hand." Azmus also bowed, and then slid out the door himself.

'_Well, _Mel thought as she settled back down, _that was quite a lot to digest. I hope, for my own sake, that this works out alright.'_

* * *

"What do you mean he's disappeared?" Queen Alani's voice rang out angrily through the main audience chamber.

"Just that Your Majesty. Two nights ago he went to see the prisoner. Then he just…disappeared."

The Queen's eyes narrowed. "Bring the prisoner before me, now!"

* * *

When Mel walked into the great audience chamber, weary, with hands bound before her, flanked on either side by guards, she could have sworn she was back in Remalna and it was Galdran who sat upon the throne, waiting for her. 

Except it wasn't; here there were soldiers instead of courtiers and torches blazed on every wall, throwing dancing reflections upon the dais, and the large marble throne with its ominous presence.

When they reached within ten feet of the dais Mel was given a shove that sent her painfully to her knees.

"Well, if it isn't the little wench."

Mel heard Queen Alani's voice as from a great distance. None of this seemed quite believable; disasters had fallen in such a deadly rain that she felt dazed by now.

"…listening?"

Mel looked up and met the glittering, icy eyes of Alani. The queen was beautiful in a cold, distant way. Confined only by a golden circlet her white-blonde hair fell loosely about her shoulders, and she wore a flowing dressing gown.

"Yes." Mel replied, indicating that she was, indeed, listening.

"Did you or did you not hold private converse two evenings past with my half brother?"

"I did not."

"You lie," Mel said nothing to this accusation, "Bring out the guard."

'_Oh no,' _Mel thought as the guard bowed low to the Queen, then stood razor straight, ready for her questions.

"You said that you, two nights past, let my half brother and another in to see this prisoner?"

"I did Your Majesty."

"And how long did they speak with her for?"

"About half a candle mark Your Majesty."

The Queen turned back to Mel. "You see, we have proof. Come, now, I will spare your life and perhaps withhold punishment if you show yourself helpful now. Tell me where my brother is and who he is working with."

'_Yeah right,'_ Mel thought sarcastically, _'Like I haven't heard that one before.'_

But she answered softly, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I do not know."

"You do not know?" The Queen seemed not able to believe what she had heard. Then her blue eyes narrowed with fury. "You had half a candle mark to converse with him and you do not _know_? Do you dare defy me? Answer at once!"

"I know nothing." Mel kept her own voice quiet, calm.

There was an incredulous silence.

Then the Queen spoke frostily.

"Perhaps this will loosen your tongue. You, Sartoran, help her remember."

The Sartoran, Mel couldn't remember his name and didn't really care anyway, stepped forward and plied his whip with a will. One, two, three lashes blazed across Mel's thinly covered back and shoulders.

"Tell me what you know."

_'No wonder these were outlawed in Remalna, they're barbaric.'_

Trying with difficulty to catch her breath, Mel said, "I tell you I know nothing."

"I advise you to answer me while you are still able to! What do you know?"

"Nothing! I know nothing!" Mel yelled, losing her grip on her calm voice.

"Double your strokes, Sartoran."

Again the crack of the lash sounded in the room-four times, five times, six. Through a blur of fiery pain Mel heard the relentless voice of the Queen again, "What do you know!?"

Slowly, but stubbornly, Mel shook her head, biting her lip. The Queen swore, almost transformed by her fury. "Sartoran! Teach her who it is she defies! Do you hear me!? Beat her!!"

'_At least this will not last long.'_ Mel thought as the Sartoran began. And it would not last long at all. Already the blackness was closing in, she had had to much. After the next lash she would feel nothing…

But the next lash never came. For an instant Mel couldn't distinguish the strange new sound she was hearing from the roaring in her own ears. Then she realized this new roar came from outside. Suddenly Alani was crying out orders in a hoarse voice, and Mel felt herself discarded as soldiers leapt over her and ran…the large double doors to the chamber were thrown open.

Mel struggled painfully to rise, staring about her at the wildest confusion she had ever seen. Soldiers were everywhere, many in the Remalnan gold and green, pouring into the rooms in endless streams, clashing in hand-to-hand combat with those now ranged around Alani who stood, screaming orders, from before her throne.

The traitorous guard fell as Mel watched, and the general who had struck him down whirled to catch another guard who had thought to sneak past him to the door.

A shadow fell across her. "Mel! Oh, Mel. No hand but mine shall slay that damned Sartoran!" Vidanric scooped her up, and, cursing incoherently, carried her to the far side of the room. He set her down gently in an alcove, spread his cloak around her shoulders, and then turned away, back into the raging battle.

Mel had no idea how much time passed, but watched the struggle from her alcove. When at last it was over soldiers loyal to Lord Alton or Vidanric lined the walls. Alton himself stood before the throne, Vidanric behind him, and spoke.

"Come down."

She did so, slowly and proudly, until she stood before him. Without turning his eyes from her he beckoned to a servant, who stepped forward and handed him a silver cup.

"You show little mercy." Alani said bitterly.

"I show much! Do not fight your destiny. Take it and drink."

"And so I shall," Alani glanced at the soldiers, "but not in the presence of enemies."

She took the cup and bore it to her private chambers, Alton following. When the door closed quietly behind them something like a sigh passed through the room, but no one moved from their place.

It was only moments until the door opened again and Alton emerged, alone. The entire company fell to their knees, with the exception of Vidanric, who merely bowed to a fellow sovereign, and Mel, who inclined her head but did not otherwise try to move.

The king walked to Vidanric, who stood straight again, and grasped his shoulders in both hands. There was a low conversation unheard by any save themselves, then both turned toward Mel, and Danric quickly crossed the space of blood-stained floor to hold out his hand to her.

"Beloved-" she took his hand and followed him, painfully, through the rows of kneeling subjects to the king.

"So," said Alton in a gentle and quiet tone, "it is you who has saved Norsunder and me this night. I am awed to finally know the nature of courage. Now," he raised his voice so that it would carry to all parts of the room, "In the name of my father, whose will decreed it, I claim my heritage as ruler of Norsunder!" A cheer went up from the crowds in the room. But he wasn't finished yet, "My first declaration as king is that Norsunder and Remalna shall henceforth and forever be friends!" Another cheer went up, this one louder as the Remalnan soldiers joined in.

* * *

This chapter didn't turn out quite how I was expecting, but there you go. I hope some people, at least, enjoy it. I won't mind flames of hatred though, I promise. And don't worry, the story is far from over. I promise that too. 

Mia21


	6. Selfishness and Danric's Outburst

Mel inhaled and squeezed Danric's hand as the physician spread an ointment over her cut shoulders and back

Mel inhaled and squeezed Danric's hand as the physician spread an ointment over her cut shoulders and back. For his part, Danric just placed his other hand over hers, watching the physician work with worried eyes. Mel wounds weren't getting any better. They had been at this for three days, trying this gel and that goo.

'_Poor Mel,' _thought Danric. After all, the only complaining she was doing was about going home. Then again, that might be because Danric had been babying her and, although she'd never admit it, Mel was thoroughly enjoying her husband's doting on her.

'_Maybe I should get myself captured more often,' _was a thought that was persistently in Mel's head. Until she had to make one of these visits.

"I think this one's working," the physician, Joderic, told them. Already the cuts were beginning to get less red and swollen. Right on cue, Mel asked, "Now can we go home?"

Two days later saw Mel feeling better, even though the wounds were only scabbed over. But spirits were high because the physician had released her from his care.

"And you'll rest?" Danric asked, standing in the doorway of the carriage.

"I'll rest, I promise," Mel told him with a smile, "and don't look like that; we both know that carriages make you sick."

Danric gave an exaggerated sigh and rolled his eyes, but she was right, carriages did make him sick. With a last kiss and smile, he closed the carriage door, mounted his horse, and gave the command. They were going home.

"And the emissary from Lord Alton is presenting at court today. Will you be there?"

When Vidanric received no answer from his wife, he looked across the breakfast table to see her staring at nothing, again.

"Mel?" She didn't even twitch.

"Meliara!?" She turned at this and blinked owlishly at him.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

Danric sighed. "I asked if you would be joining me at court today."

Mel's eyes darkened. "No."

Danric could tell by the tone of her voice that the subject was closed. He sighed again. "Very well," Standing, he walked over to her and kissed her cheek, "I'll be back for lunch. Oh, and Bran and Nee will be joining us."

At this last, Mel's head jerked up, but Danric was already gone.

Vidanric's morning flew by in a whirlwind of activity, as it had every morning since he had returned with Mel. Mel…he was so worried about her he could hardly focus. She had spoken of her captivity only once and only to him. Since then, she had refused to answer any and all questions concerning her time in Norsunder. She had also chosen not to return to court, preferring to stay in their private quarters, and had refused all guests.

Danric had tried everything short of force, but nothing he said or did seemed to shake her from the depression she had sunk into. Desperate, Danric had sent a letter to Mel's brother and sister-in-law. They had agreed to come at once and Danric felt hopeful for the first time in weeks.

But when Vidanric arrived at the royal apartments, a vast wing of interconnected rooms located behind two massive goldenwood doors, it was to find Bran and Nee still seated in the entrance hall, just inside the doors.

"Vidanric." Bran said, standing to grasp his hand.

"Bran, Nee. What are you two still doing out here?"

Bran's shoulders slumped and he sighed, but it was Nee, voice quiet, who answered, "She won't let us in."

Danric, his court mask now completely gone, stared at Nee for several seconds before he seemed to understand what she had said. Turning, he walked towards the smaller, inner doors that led into the main receiving room. But when he turned the handle it was only to find the door locked. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he turned and vanished through the servants' entrance. Several minutes passed before Bran and Nee heard the click of the door unlocking. But then Danric opened it for them and ushered them inside, through the main receiving room and into the parlor. The servants were still bringing in food as Bran and Nee sat, watching Vidanric carefully. He excused himself and disappeared into the depths of the apartments, in search of Mel. Bran and Nee said nothing as he left, but exchanged worried glances; something was definitely wrong.

As Vidanric searched for Mel, he struggled to control his normally non-existent temper. He felt hot, as if he had stood to close to a fire, and his fists clenched and unclenched of their own accord.

When Mel wasn't in their bedroom he knew she would be in her study. He threw the door open and was proved right. There was Mel, curled up on her favorite cream cushion, reading.

"What are you doing?" Danric barely managed not to shout this at her.

She didn't even look up as she answered, "Reading."

"We have guests."

That got her attention. Her eyes flickered up. "You let them in?"

"Yes," It was hard for Danric to speak with his jaw clenched so tight, "I let them in."

"Well, send them back out." And she returned to the book.

"No."

This time her whole head came up. "Excuse me?"

"No. They're here because they're worried about you, and I won't send them away." His voice was hard as steel and still Mel didn't flinch. Instead she shrugged, "Fine," and once again returned to the book.

That was the last straw for Vidanric, he snapped. Crossing to her in two strides, he ripped the book from her hands and flung it across the room. He hadn't been this angry since before Galdran was deposed, and certainly never with Mel. And yet he found himself yelling at her, "Get up!" When she didn't move he grabbed her arms and hauled her to her feet.

"Vidanric!" the shock was evident in her voice, but he didn't let go.

"I've had just about enough of your selfishness! You will go out there and be civil to your family!"

"I don't want-" she began, but he cut her off.

"I don't particularly care what you want right now! You may wish to shut me out, but I will not allow you to shut them out!"

Mel stared up at him, her blue eyes wide. This was the first time Vidanric had ever yelled at her, let alone with such ferocity. He stared her down, his jaw set, his gray eyes somehow darker, and cold as stone.

When she lowered her eyes Danric knew she would do as he said.

"Go." He said, letting go of her. She walked past him and he followed her out, closing the door behind them. When Mel entered the parlor Nee flew to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh Mel, we were so worried!" And then Bran was hugging her, "I'm glad you're alright Sis." Mel saw the tears in their eyes and heard the sincerity in their voices. "Thank you both. Please, sit down, we'll talk." And they did. Danric listened quietly as Mel opened up about her kidnapping, answering all of their careful questions. But still Danric worried that she kept her emotions bottled up inside, for she didn't shed a single tear.

Vidanric slipped out near the end of the tale, and went back to work, trying to let go of his worry. By the time his day was done and he could return to his chambers it was very late, and Mel was already asleep. Vidanric slid easily into slumber, but was awakened sometime later by a soft sound. He couldn't place the noise at first, but all too soon he realized it was crying. Sitting up, he saw Mel across the room. She was sitting in the window seat, knees drawn up to her chest, her face buried in her arms. Now that his anger had dispersed Danric felt terrible about what had happened between them, and his heart ached as he studied the small sobbing form of the woman he loved. Slipping out of bed, he walked silently over and knelt beside her.

"Mel?" his voice was quiet, but still she jerked upright. He touched her leg, wrapping his hand around her exposed calf.

"Mel, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please don't cry." But she was shaking her head.

"No. I needed that. You pulled me out of the place I was stuck in."

"Do you forgive me?" He asked anyway, eyes intent. She reached out, touched his face, stroked his cheek. "There's nothing to forgive, my love." His eyes closed momentarily; she hadn't called him that in what seemed like an eternity.

"Then why are you crying?" And it was his turn to touch her face, but he gently wiped her tears away. She made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

"My hair!"

Vidanric laughed, he couldn't help it. He stood, picked her up, sat on the window seat himself, and settled her on his lap. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, glad to be close to him for the first time in weeks.

"I know what you're thinking," she told him, "that I'm being silly. But I hadn't cut my hair since my mother died."

His arms pulled her closer, but he said nothing for a long minute.

And then, "Do you remember when I told you that I attended a military academy in Marloven Hess?"

Mel nodded. "Your parents sent you when you were fifteen."

"Yes. What I did not tell you was that as quickly as I made friends I also made enemies. One in particular was a boy a year or two older than me, and his close friends. Their favorite topic was my hair, as I refused to cut it short like all the others. I was coming back late one evening from the practice yards, several weeks into my stay, when they cornered me and gave me their idea of a haircut. We had no mirrors so I could not see what I looked like, and honestly I was more embarrassed by the fact that I did a poor job defending myself. However, I learned a valuable lesson; that true friends care nothing about what you look like."

He paused and Mel looked up at him. "I'm not in love with your hair," he told her and she smiled.

"I suppose this means that I have to come out of seclusion?"

His eyes sparkled. "And what better way to do it than our ball tomorrow night?"

She sighed. "Sometimes I hate you." Vidanric laughed.

"But one day is not nearly enough time to have a ball gown made." Mel groaned.

"True. Which is why I ordered one made for you."

"You didn't even know that I was going to say yes!" Mel accused, her eyes narrowed.

Danric smiled. "Of course I did, I know everything."

She grinned back at him. "Prove it!"

"I know that I'm going to kiss you, and when I do you're going to kiss me back."

Mel's eyebrows rose. "Oh?"

He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. And of course she couldn't help but respond, deepening the kiss. When he finally released her she was breathless, and he was smirking. "See?"

Her eyes narrowed again. "Lucky guess."

"Would you like to know what else I know?" Danric's voice was almost too innocent, but Mel never could resist a challenge.

"What?"

He whispered in her ear. Mel laughed, clasping her hands behind his neck as he swung her up in his arms and carried her back to bed.


End file.
